Distortedtale
by Theshapeshiftingtree
Summary: To avoid spoilers please read Signtale and Grieftale first.


**DistortedTale**

Shine is at the top of a mountain and falls into the mountain lading on a berry bush. Shine stands up and said "where the hell am I." Shine walked further a berry bush stared at him. Shine said "What are you?" The weird looking berry bush replied "my name is Blue and how about I teach about the underground." Shine said "sure". Blue said "see that soul of yours, to become at home in the underground you must collect lot's of love, through these friendly seeds". Shine collect 1 "ow why does it hurt". Blue laughs "hahahahahaha, what a fool you were so ripe for the pickings". A tall fox froze Blue solid, "Are you alright" she said. Shine asked "what is your name?" The tall fox replied "Raven".

Shine said "well Raven thank you were am I". Raven said "well we are monsters trapped down here, do you need somewhere to stay because I live nearby". A voice echoed in Shine's head "kill" Shine ignored it. Shine smiled "I will come with you." Shine followed Raven, as they walked Raven looked back to see if Shine was okay. She was kind and polite. Raven turned around and told him "Something came up I need to do something". Shine wandered around and met a few monsters, they were a little rowdy but he calmed them down pretty quickly, he met a stump blocking his path it was snoring loudly but wasn't actually asleep only pretending. Shine kept poking the stump, the stump said "please leave me alone". Shine looked at the stump and gave him a hug. The stump looked confused. Shine smiled at the stump smiled slightly. The stump said "thanks for being kind to me, my name is Ghast, I come here when I feel lonely but I'm happy that I met someone nice. Ghast peacefully left and Shine could move on.

Shine marched forward, Raven turned and around and they bumped into each other, she tripped over, Shine smiled "how are you going?" She replied smiling with her sharp teeth showing "Fine thanks, I think it's time for me to show you my home". Shine holds her large hand as they walk into the building, It is old but sturdy. Shine looks around the walls are covered in old books of history. Raven smiles "I have a apple pie ready, do you want some?" Shine smiles "yeah sure" Raven prepared the plates and served them each a piece. Shine took a bite, he was speechless it was beautiful and was filled with love. Raven said excited "I knew you'd like it". Shine enters the bedroom, Raven said "This is where you will sleep tonight." As he looks to his side before he fell asleep he saw a picture of young wolf cub and a young human in a picture. "The voice returned "hey how you doing", a spirit floated behind Shine. The spirit was blue-coloured. She said "sorry about earlier I was just angry, my name is Calamity and my sister in the picture is Sparrow". Calamity asked "do you want to find your family." Shine replied "I don't now they weren't the kindest but I do want to return to the surface."

Shine woke up the next morning, with a strange feeling inside his body. Calamity said "I'm residing in your body now, it makes it easier to communicate." Shine replied "don't cause trouble and you can stay." Calamity replied "(I am here to help you)."

Shine walked out into the living room, Raven was reading a large book and eating chocolate cookies. Shine said "hi". Raven replied after finishing her mouthful "Good morning, do you want breakfast." Shine said "sure". "I'll prepare some toast" she said. Shine asked as he ate the toast "I want to know how to return to the surface". Raven looked at Shine for several minutes, Shine continued to eat while waiting for response." Raven said "I have to check on something". Calamity said after Raven left "(follow her, this is not the home I was raised in, something fishy is going on here)." Shine ran down after sound came from the basement. Raven was standing in front of the door to the rest of the underground. Raven said "I can't let you out Falcon will steal your soul."

Shine tried to take a step forward and Raven swung violently. Shine couldn't leave and Raven wouldn't stop. Calamity said "(I have to communicate, let me take control)". Shine replied "(fine)". Shine's body glowed and Raven was confused. Calamity said "mother ,we must pass". Raven looked confused "what do you mean we Shine". Calamity said "Shine is in the other room while we are here talking, don't recognise me". Raven thought for moment then started crying, "sorry, my daughter I couldn't protect you." Calamity said "that's okay but I must help Shine". Calamity returns control to Shine. Raven said "you may leave just call on this number if you are scared or in trouble". Shine hugged Raven as it may be the last time they would see each other. Shine stepped through the door.

Shine looked around the wind was cold and the trees tall, Shine pressed on even though the cold was starting to get to him. Shine stood on a bridge, and felt a presence. Shine turned around to see a short skeleton standing there. The skeleton had an axe over his shoulder, the skeleton said "shake my hand, it is only polite'. Shine reluctantly shook his a hand. A sound came out, the skeleton smiled and laughed "haha the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny. Shine asked "who are you"? The skeleton replied "my name is Sans, oh dear I spent too long here you can come with me if you like." Shine follows Sans to a small stop, Shine looks past him and asks "who is that, wait is their arm an axe?" Sans waves "hey Frisk come on over." Frisk walks over were Shine first saw her, Shine noticed her red hair, and that her one eye was a teal colour, while in place of her other eye she had a white glowing orb like Sans did have in both eyes. Shine looking a little harder saw she also had a slight white discoloration around where her eye was missing.

Frisk asked "hi Sans, did you find any good places with some drier wood, wait who is your new friend?" Sans replied "I found no drier wood I'm afraid, this is a human I met wandering around. Frisk asked Shine "what is your name?" Shine replied " my name is Shine, uh may I ask you something." Frisk said "sure ask away." Shine asked nervously "What happened to your arm?" Frisk said "well how it happened is a little complicated, I like you was a human who feel into the underground." Shine asked "so how did you not get attacked, there are quite a few hostile monsters". "I was taken in by 2 monsters Toriel and Asgore, they allowed me to stay however the Falcon the king wanted my soul with that there would have been 7, so in exchange he used me for ten years for weapons experiments carried out by scientists, I was fused with monster genes as well as multiple weapons, I became a living weapon they even inserted a dimensional containment reactor to store more in my body."

Shine was deep in thought. Frisk said "you don't let them do what they did to me to you understand." Shine nodded "I understand." Suddenly a tall skeleton ran over exhausted. Frisk and Sans asked "Papyrus what happened?" Papyrus gathering his breath said "Chara and Asriel are sparring again, they are gonna break something." Frisk said "damn it, I told them not to spar in Snowdin, Sans we need a shortcut". Sans teleported all 4 of them to Snowdin. Asriel and Chara are emitting tremendous amounts of magic. Chara smiles "this is fun isn't it Asriel"? Asriel smiles "yeah let's keep going". They fly into the air and continue,Chara yells "Mystic orb" Asriel fires a Rainbow flash back. Frisk finally gets to them with Sans, Shine and Papyrus in tow. Frisk yells "stop you 2 or else Snowdin will be destroyed." Sans said "I'm afraid they can't here you, their attacks are too loud." Frisk said "fine maybe some force will get their attention". Frisk's arm transforms into a Gatling gun she starts firing at them, they cancel their attack to dodge.

The both land ,they look at her scared. Frisk looks at them disappointed "how many times must I tell you not to spar over Snowdin you can spar all over the forest. she said "come on, Shine we need to get you inside". Frisk sat in front of the fire with Sans, things have gotten harder lately, they can't control themselves." Sans said "it is surprising to say they are the older ones, when you're so much more responsible. Frisk said "yeah they have lived 400 years, I have only lived 30, yet they act like their 5." Shine said "I have to find my way to the surface". Frisk said "you will have to head through waterfall, watch out for the royal scientist, he is one of the black dragon twins, his sister was the former royal scientist, she resigned because she was unwilling to perform experiments on live humans." Shine said "I will leave in the morning once it gets a little warmer."

Shine woke up in the morning, early no one else was up, Shine left the house quietly and walked out of Snowdin. Shine found the entrance after an hour of searching, Shine headed into the waterfall, the area was wet and humid but was warmer than Snowdin. Shine walked around and bumped into a black dragon, Shine ran past the dragon to a dead end and the dragon grabbed Shine's hand. Calamity pipes up "what are we gonna do now." Shine let go and fell on a pile of garbage. The dragon jumps down after them. The dragon lands and moans "owowow, that hurt I never was good at landing". Shine looks scared, the dragon said "my name is Alphys, I will help you get past my brother." Shine said "oh you're the good sibling, I was worried." Alphys took them to a house, "hey Undyne, I brought a friend." Undyne said "a human, you know how I feel about this." Alphys said "If Asgore of capable of taking their soul then he will, this human will have to confront Falcon to leave the underground." Undyne said "fine do what you want I will stay on the sideline this is a problem between you and your brother." Alphys said "I will distract my brother." Shine nods . Alphys arranges a meeting with her brother.

Shine sleeps over for the night, Calamity said "are you sure this is okay."

Shine said "I don't want Alphys to get hurt but this may be my only chance." Calamity said"very well but be careful". The next morning Alphys starts talking to her brother, "hey Orion, I'm here. Orion said "you wanted to meet with me." Alphys said "I just wanted to see how you were going." Shine sneaks past trying not be spotted. Orion said "that was pretty clever Alphys but I knew the human was with you." Alphys said "no I won't let you." She rushes forward, Orion garbs her by the neck "you can't beat me, I'm stronger, I always was." Orion knocks Shine out and starts dragging Shine away to his lab. Alphys gets up and makes a call "we have a problem, Sans". Sans replies "what is it Alphys?" Alphys said "your human friend was caught by Orion, I did all I could." Sans replies "I will take care of this" he puts the phone down.

Orion drags Shine who is half-unconscious. Calamity said "come on wake up or else you will become something not human come on please move." Calamity roars "damn it, looks like I will take control". Calamity goes into Shine body. Calamity gets Shine's body to move, Orion looks confused "how did you get up?" "Shine is still unconscious, I am Calamity, I will not let you continue". Orion shocked said "Calamity, the daughter of the king how?" "I am just a soul left behind, now leave him alone" she replied. Orion said "no i need a test subject, all I need to do is knock you out." A voice came from behind "are you sure you want to do that, I made a promise to someone to protect the kid." Orion said "Sans you really have a lot of nerve." Sans said "you stand between me and a promise, I don't make those often."

Orion laughed "you weakling, what are you gonna do?" Sans eye glowed blue and slammed him into the wall, "I'm just getting started, Calamity get Shine's body out of here". Calamity dashed off. Sans said "now this is you and me." Orion swung his massive claws, Sans smiled and dodged. "do you really think I'd stand there and take it." Orion shouted "shut up and die, weakling". Sans clicked his finger, and lasers blasted Orion into a wall. Orion said "You won't kill me, you're too soft". "We may however if you don't stop." said 3 voices. Orion turns around Frisk, Chara and Asriel stand there. Orion hesitated "what are you all doing here" "we are here to stop you." Orion said "fine if Falcon can achieve what he needs then I will not pursue although my robots might stop them."

Calamity moved further into Hotland, the place got harsher and calamity stopped to take a breath. She heard a voice "where am I." Calamity said "sorry Shine, your in your mind I am in control I will pass back the reins." Shine suddenly saw where they were. Shine said "thanks I would have died back there." Calamity said "it would not have been death, you would have lost your humanity." Shine said "thanks for saving my humanity." Calamity said "we should head to the core, that will lead us to Falcon's castle." Shine said "alright, let's go". Shine moved through Hotland pretty quickly until a few robots turned up, we can't let you pass "Orion's orders." Shine "what should I do". The two robots prepare battle maneuvers. "Dual attack Mettaton, Djton team attack Dancing Disks." Shine dodges them effortlessly. The attack keeps coming.

Undyne turns up and knocks the two robots back. Shine said "Undyne, you're here helping." Undyne said "Alphys has faith in you, I'm helping you know don't break that trust." Shine runs through "this is it, Falcon is not far." Calamity said "yeah, we are almost there." Shine enters a house, "what is this place". Calamity said "this is our old home." Shine said "It reminds me of Raven's place." Shine entered one of the rooms "What is this picture?" Shine asked. Calamity replied "that is a picture of me, Falcon , Raven and Sparrow, I remember my body was buried and a bunch of berry bushes grew there. Shine said "we must confront Falcon." Calamity said "he is like a father to me, I would hate to see him hurt." Shine said "I have a plan to save all of the underground." Calamity asked "what is it". Shine said "Trust me I know what I'm doing."

Shine headed into the castle, Falcon stood there "are you ready for this, I hope you are because I am not ready but I have to do this." Shine followed him into the next room. Shine watched him, Shine flung Calamity away. Calamity floated there "what are you doing, you need my help." Shine smiled "I know what I'm doing." Blue watches on from a distance "I will get those souls". Shine sees Falcon bring the souls up. Shine said "now here's my chance." Shine darts behind Falcon then returns to being in front of him. Falcon said "what did you do?" Shine starts to glow, Falcon looks behind him "you took them, the human souls". Shine looks at Calamity, "friend you have helped me get here, I will restore you." Shine fires a beam of light, and in flash, Calamity's physical form's restored. Falcon said "Daughter your alive." Calamity said "yes father, it's good to see you". Shine then said "I feel a presence." Shine teleports and sees Blue. Shine asked "wait Blue why are you here?" Blue said "I came for the souls, but now you've become a god I might as well leave" Shine said "I want to find out who you are so I'm going to read your mind." Shine saw some of his memories even ones that Blue didn't remember. Shine said "come with me". Shine and blue walked over there.

Calamity said "why did you bring that evil bush here". Shine flashed light on Blue. When they could see again, Blue was gone a wold cub sat there "I am back, how, oh what have I done?" Calamity screamed in tears "Sparrow, sis you're alive". Sparrow said "sis, you're alive too, this is great although I can't undo what I did." Shine said "you don't have to it's alright." Falcon said "you have done so much for my family". Shine said "I am not done yet". Shine starts charging up power, "I have to break he barrier, RAINBOW FLASH." The barrier shattered, completely. Shine stands there exhausted. Falcon rallies all the monsters to leave the underground." The monsters left the underground and built a small town near the mountain. Shine started working with Sans on a secret project, Chara and Asriel spent a lot of time sparring outside of the town. Falcon, Raven, Sparrow and Calamity were living together, happily." Alphys and Undyne were living happily as well." Orion worked as Sans lab assistant. Frisk trains every day.

5 years past peacefully, Shine got up and headed to the lab. Sans is there, Sans is looking carefully "we may have found them." Shine said "well lets try to get them back." Sans said "I just needed to make sure you were ready." Sans started the machine, Shine concentrated power into the machine. It started to glow 3 figure started to materialize, Shine started outputting more power. The 3 figures fully materialized. Sans let them out, Sans said "dad your here." Gaster replied "yes it's good to see you." Shine said"you two must be Asgore and Toriel." They reply "yes."

Shine takes them to where Asriel, Frisk and Chara live." Asriel is eating breakfast, Shine said "Look who we found." Asriel turned around "mum, dad" he shouted. Chara woke up and came down stairs, Chara jumps on Toriel and Asgore,"Your back" she shouts. Frisk walks in she runs up to them "mum dad it's really good to see you" she gives them a hug.

Something is happening outside, Shine is grappling with someone. Shine asked "who are you and what do you want?" The person said "my name is Samantha and I am here to kill everything." Shine said "I won't let you." Samantha said "you don't have a choice. Samantha slammed Shine into the ground, and got a knife out to stab Shine. A ship flew over head Samantha said "what is that?" Someone jumps out of the ship and Samantha manages to block their punch. Shine stands up, tired. Samantha said "who are you?" The stranger said "I am Signtale's Sans leader of the TTSF".  
Samantha said "well you will die". Samantha swings at Signtale Sans but she dodges effortlessly. Signtale Sans grabs Samantha and throws here into the air, then summons 100 gaster blasters, Samantha is obliterated." Shine asked "why are you here."

Signtale Sans said "One should be obvious, the other is finding strong warriors seeking to protect timelines." Frisk walked out, what is happening Shine said "I am willing to help protect timelines from evil". Frisk said "I will too." Signtale Sans said "well come aboard the ship." Grieftale's Papyrus is sitting there twirling a bone and Error is getting something out of he fridge, come put your hand on this it will register you in with me or a senior member's approval."They both get registered, A bone flew next to Error , "that belongs to my wife, put it back" Grieftale's Papyrus said. Error aid "fine, even though she's never here." Papyrus said "it's not my fault Chara is busy with tours all over the world." "You can chill with them for a while get to meet some of them listen to their stories" Signtale Sans said. Frisk and Shine say "we might just do that."

 **The End**


End file.
